


Advent: Jumble

by FyrMaiden



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things aren't always what they seem inside the labyrinth, and Kurt isn't sure if the boy he sees is real or another trick. He'd like to know him better, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent: Jumble

The first thing Kurt learns is that the labyrinth moves. The paths change, the walls shift, and what he thinks he knows is always going to be an uncertain lie.

The second thing he learns is that he is not alone within it. He sees another boy occasionally. (He would say ‘human boy’, but the third thing he learns is that things are not always as they seem, when he walks head first into a wall and finds himself one circle closer to the centre) He's always distant from him, the other boy, always striding purposefully away from him, as if he knows his path already, but he's there. 

Or Kurt thinks he is. Perhaps the boy, with his bright yellow high water pants and his equally vibrant sweater vest, is just a figment of Kurt's fevered imagination. Perhaps Kurt has fallen and hit his head, and is now chasing a will o’ the wisp down a rabbit hole that has no end - . Perhaps - perhaps he has no face, the other boy, and that's why Kurt has only seen the back of his head. 

He wonders if this is what madness feels like, and spends some time, sitting on a set of steps, watching the sun hover forever on the endless horizon, painting the sky a perfect umber so that the shadows stay forever just the perfect length, picturing the perfect boy. Tall, perhaps. With a jaw you could sink ships with. And eyes so blue it's as if spring breaks every time he blinks. 

Or perhaps he's more muscles, with abs you could bounce quarters off of. Perhaps he looks like a fun night in a theme park built entirely of solid, aching boy - 

He certainly doesn't, in Kurt's mind, have his dark hair lacquered flat, or dress like he found Ken’s corner of Barbie’s wardrobe, like he's ready for yacht club and croquet. His eyes aren't the colour of pekoe tea. He doesn't smile like he has too many teeth for a reasonable human being to possess. He's not the boy that's always walking away, and yet, when Kurt finally meets him coming the other way through a series of archways, that's what he is. 

And Kurt is certain he's never seen anything more beautiful. 

The fourth thing Kurt learns about the labyrinth is that it gives you everything you want, and shows you everything you'd give up, and asks you to make a choice. 

The labyrinth spins, and the boy stands in a different place, and Kurt watches his archway recede. Or perhaps it's his own and the other boy stands still. 

There's one thing of which he is certain, though: he knows now why he is here, and what his choices are. 

The fifth and final thing Kurt Hummel learns about the labyrinth is this: A firm purpose can defeat it. And he knows that purpose now. 

He wants to find the yellow boy again, and learn his name. He wants to say hello, and then never say goodbye.


End file.
